duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Patrol
Aqua Patrol is one of the dirtiest and most evil cards in Duel Masters history. However, it was once a worthless junk rare, and is still one if there is no Kareiko in the battle zone. Story Aqua Patrol could be one of the Water civilization minesweepers used to remove traps inside or near the Water civilization territories. Card Explanation The card was first released in and it was literally trash since it has no use other than removing Shield Triggers set by . As Shield Trigger setting is rare in Generate Gear, it is considered among one of the worst junk rares in the game and a literal joke. However, in Violence Heaven, when everyone forgot this card, it did the worst thing ever; It did a instant death combo with Last Avatar, Poseidon Dragon Spirit Anyway, here is the how the tactic goes: #Send out #Send out Aqua Patrol next turn #Opponent shuffles all cards in his shield zone into his deck #Last Avatar puts all cards from opponent's shield zone into the graveyard #'SAYONARA～' And so Aqua Patrol was banned after a month. And people wondered "Why would it get banned and not in a duo hall of fame with Last Avatar?". As it is actually a highly effective tactic against the Castles and Shield Force cards in Battle Galaxy, many people expected it to return. However.... "HERE I COME" - Kikuchi Then there was another new card, Oni of Duema! Assistant Instructor Kikuchi and it had an effect that says: Whenever a card is put from a player's deck into a zone other than the hand, that player shuffles that card into his deck instead. This basically means that if Aqua Patrol is put into the battle zone, the opponent will shuffle all of his shields into his deck. The process is of the following: #Player sends out Kikuchi #Player sends out Aqua Patrol on the next turn #Aqua Patrol shuffles all of the opponent's shields back into his deck #Opponent puts cards from his deck into the shield zone face down, but due to Kikuchi's effect, they all get shuffled back into his deck #'ＧＯＯＤＢＹＥ ＡＮＤ ＧＯＯＤ ＲＩＤＤＡＮＣＥ ♪～' As an additional note, unlike Last avatar, Kikuchi was only 3-Drop. Due to this, Aqua Patrol will never be able to return again. However, this has also made it one of the major players of the Hall of Fame Zero format and can often take care of most decks within only 3 turns. 2 drop unblockables such as can bond well with Kikuchi and Aqua Patrol and do the final attack. And there is also a new Kikuchi variant called Kareiko, Karma's Banned Technique which allows the player to pack 8 kikuchis in his deck. However, it still has a weakness to Astral reef rush and Revolution 0 Triggers such as Bolshack Dogiragon. But it will continue to put itself as the major players in the Hall of Zero metagame. Category:Liquid People Category:Creature Category:Metagame Status:Banished